Once Upon A Mattress: My way
by bellagia8
Summary: What if Winnifred and Dauntless knew each other when they were kids, what if the queen forced winnifred into the swamp and made dauntless forget about Fred? this is Once upon a Mattress my way!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A/N Hey guys! So as you know I love to be in musicals and as a matter of fact I'm in one right now! It's called 'Once Upon A Mattress' and I like this musical so much that I've decided to write a story about the what happen in the musical my way! With that being said I would like to dedicate this story to m all the people who are in the musical with me and the production staff I love you all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except a few characters.**

_15 years before scene 1_

Everyone was having a grand time in King Sextimus and Queen Aggravain's kingdom. Cardamon the Wizard and his friend Sliding Peter Jingle were playing music and performing tricks. Everyone enjoyed that.

Twelve year old Larkin was sitting with her friends Rowena, Beatrice. And Lucille, who were also twelve.

"Oh isn't Harry cute!?" Larkin said dreamily as she glanced at the fourteen year old knight in training.

"Not as cute as Harold" Beatrice said as she looked at the thirteen year old knight in training.

"Well you two are dead wrong! Studley is cuter than both those boys combined!" Rowena said as she looked at Studley.

Rebecca Sliding Peter Jingle's daughter was watching her father and Cardamon perform and watched in awe as she saw her father danced in his very soft shoes.

'I want to be just like him when I'm older' she thought as she saw eleven year old Prince Dauntless Sit next to her with his sweetheart Winifred.

Dauntless and Winnifred were inseparable everyone knew that one day they were to be married and Prince Dauntless would become King Dauntless and Winnifred his Queen. Everyone liked this idea but Queen Aggravain.

She and King Sextimus were watching there kingdom from afar and Sextimus was enjoying the fun even though he was mute.

'What and Idiot I have for a husband' Aggravain thought as she then looked to her son and Winnifred.

'What a Wretched little girl she is' Aggravain thought.

'I need to find a way to get her out of my kingdom but how?' The queen thought.

She then got up.

'Sextimus I need to attend to a small order of business you tay here and no fooling around" Aggravain said as she made her way out of the room.

OUAM

That night Aggravain called Cardamon to her secret chambers.

"You asked for me your majesty?" Cardamon said.

"Yes Cardamon, I need your help I need you to create a fight and in that fight I want the girl called Winnifred to be out of my kingdom and into a swamp!" Aggravain said.

"But your Majesty…." Cardamon began.

"Don't question me or else the one called Rebecca shall be killed!" Aggravain said.

Cardamon's eyes widened, not sweet Becca; he loved her as his own child.

"Yes your Majesty as he left the room.

OUAM

The next day everyone was In the kingdom doing their own activities, Twelve year old Rosalie and her ten year old sister Desiree were singing together. Rosalie and Desiree came from a neighboring kingdom, Rosalie was the blood daughter of the king and queen there but Desiree was adopted and now there were living in King Sextimus and Queen Aggravain's kingdom.

Dauntless and Winnifred were in the courtyard when Dauntless gave Winnifred a bouquet of dandelions.

"Oh Dauntless, there beautiful!" Winnifred exclaimed.

"Just like you" Dauntless said.

"You're so sweet" Winnifred said.

"So are you" Dauntless said.

Just as they were about to kiss they heard a rumble, they looked outside the court and saw evil knights starting to attack.

The kingdom was going crazy screaming, fighting and hiding. All the knights in training were also fighting to protect the kingdom.

Rebecca was running when an evil knight tried to stab her.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Sliding Peter Jingle said as he fought the knight but he was then stabbed and killed right in front of his daughter.

"DADDY!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Then out of nowhere Sextimus came and carried Rebecca all the way to castle as fast as he could.

Dauntless and Winnifred were fighting off the evil knights when one of them picked up Winnifred and rode away.

"WINNIFRED NO!" Dauntless said as he tried to run after her.

"To bad my son but she's gone" Aggravain said as she came beside him after the battle was over..

"But Winnifred…" Dauntless began

"Is gone, Now come along" Aggravain said as Dauntless followed her.

OUAM

That night everyone had gone to bed, Cardamon was walking around the castle when he heard someone sobbing quietly.

He opened the door to where the sobbing was coming from and saw Rebecca in bed sobbing.

"Oh Becca" He said softly as he walked over to her and took her in his arms.

"Cardamon.. Daddy's de-"

"I know, I know but its alright now I'm here and I'll always protect you" Cardamon said as Becca sobbed herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I love this show and I had fun being in it!.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Rosalie and Desiree.**

_12 years later_

Ever since that fateful day in the kingdom with the evil knights everything has changed.

The queen made a new law saying that no one could get married until Prince Dauntless did and since Dauntless had to marry a _genuine _princess the queen had 'tested' all the princesses unfairly the everyone but the Wizard, King Sextimus and herself.

Rebecca had become a Jester. She danced and sang in memory of her father, and she loved doing it.

The knights and Ladies had grown restless over the marriage law. They thought it was unfair but the queen didn't care so every so often, they had parties in the secret chambers of the palace without the queen knowing and they drank until they were drunk.

Dauntless wouldn't stop thinking about Winnifred and all the knights and ladies missed her so the queen forced the wizard to wipe the memory of Winnifred in everyone in the kingdoms mind.

OUAM

One day a Minstrel named Lesley came into the kingdom just in time to see Princess number twelve named Kate get tested.

"Are you ready for the next question?" The Wizard asked the bubbly princess.

"I guess so" Princess Kate smiled brightly much to the happiness of the knights and ladies and Dauntless.

"The next question concerns Famous rulers are you quite ready" The Wizard asked again.

"Uh-Huh" Princess Kate said.

"Well then name 3 kings, is that clear?" The wizard asked.

"Yes" Kate said.

The knights and ladies wait patiently for Kate to answer.

"Would you repeat the answer please?' Kate said.

The knights and ladies groaned.

"Certainly, Name 3 kings" The wizard said slowly.

""May I take the 3rd king first?" Kate asked.

The wizard nodded.

"Well then 3 kings are … umm" Kate said as she started to think.

"Is this a trial" Lesley asked.

"No, it's a royalty test to find out if she's a real princess" Lady Rowena said.

"Esta es la princesa duode mes, que ha sido probado!" Lady Desiree said.

"Excuse me?" Lesley asked.

"Oh she said that this is the 12 princess to be tested this month" Lady Rosalie said.

"Sorry chica, I tend to speak Spanish more than English" Desiree said.

"Three kings are King John" Kate said.

Everyone gasped.

"King Author"

Everyone gasped again.

"And ummmmm king….Eth..el..red" Kate stuttered.

Everyone gasped again.

"That's…ABSOLUTLEY CORRECT!" The wizard exclaimed.

Everyone cheered!

"She's smart mama! She's the best one yet! Can I marry her now?" Dauntless said as he made his way to Kate.

"Not yet dear there's still one more question" Aggravain said as she handed the wizard a piece of paper.

Everyone groaned.

"This test is not going to be fair" Lady Merrill

"It's the marriage law that isn't fair" Lady Rowena said.

"Marriage law?" Lesley asked.

"Yes: throughout the land no one may wed till Dauntless to the alters led" Lady Rosalie said.

"Dauntless?" Lesley asked.

"The prince, until he gets married none of us can" Lady Lucille said.

"Ok now here is the final question of the knight of the Red Cross 1: what was his name? 2: What beast did he slay? 3: how many rows of teeth did the beast have and of what kind? And 4: what was the middle name of the daughter in-law of the best friend of the black smith who forged the sword to kill the best?" The wizard said.

"1: Saint George, 2: the dragon, 3: 4 rows of teeth and they were iron, and 4: ummmm can you repeat the question?" Kate said.

Everyone groaned

"What was the middle name of the daughter in-law of the best friend of the blacksmith who forged the sword to kill the beast? You have 30 seconds" The wizard said.

Everyone was frantic and that did not help Kate.  
"OH PASS PLEASE, PLEASE PASS!" Lady Larkin said.

"What did you say my lady?" Lesley asked.

"Oh nothing" Larkin said.

"Times up" The wizard said.

"OHHHHH" Kate said.

The queen then gave a rubber chicken to Kate and told her to get out.

Once the king and queen left, Dauntless went to the knights and Ladies.

**Oh I liked her**

_So did I_

**Why must every princess get the bird?**

_**It's just absurd**_

_**I've never head a test so difficult to pass**_

Everyone then got down on one knee and watched Dauntless sing.

**A lass, a lass, is what I lack, I lack a lass a lass a lack.**

The knights then stepped forward.

Throughout the land no one may wed till Dauntless shares his marriage bed.

The ladies then got up.

_The lonely spinster's life_

Everyone then started singing.

_Go and get the prince a royal wife_

_We have an opening for a princess_

_For a genuine certifies princess_

_Tell us when you intend to end this dilemma were in._

None of the ladies give a fig for livin in sin

_We have an opening for a princess _

_For a beautiful bonofide princess_

_Where's the dutiful knight who'll right all the wrongs we've been done?_

None of the ladies are havin any fun

_What to do?_

_What to do?_

_Pity the ladies in waiting_

Pity the gentleman two

_Four, six, eight, ten, eleven twelve_

_Contenders in a row_

_They came\they were tested_

_And quickly requested to go_

_For a princess for a genuine princess_

_Tell us when you intend to send us a girl who can pass_

_And get the prince and royal wife_

_We have an opening for a princess_

_Whose good enough_

_Nice enough_

_Sweet enough_

_Smart enough_

_Rich enough for our poor prince!_

Once everyone left the room Lesley saw the wizard and she was personally excited. She remembered seeing him perform and he had been her inspiration.

"Hello Minstrel! You've just arrived?" The wizard said.

"Yes" Lesley said.

"Hey watch this I have here a piece of parchment and i..."

Just then Becca came in.

"Well what is it?" The wizard asked.

"Sorry Cardamon, I need to get the minstrel signed in" Becca said.

"Right this way madam" A knight named Michael said.

Just then Sir Michael and Lesley left leaving Becca and Cardamon alone.

"Good Heavens Becca! For your father's sake I've put up with you for a very long time! Don't address me as Cardamon in court!" The wizard yelled.

'Yes sir" Becca said as she left the room.

Once the Jester left, Cardamon immediately felt guilty, he didn't mean to be mean to Becca all the time, the queen had her eye on the wizard and she often used Becca as bait to get him to do something, he was only trying to protect Becca. It was for her own good.

A/N Wow! Pretty good for this story! I hope you all liked it! Please R and R and check out my other stories!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Rosalie and Desiree.**

Larkin was pacing around in the Ball room, she just found out wonderful new: she was pregnant! With Harry's baby!

Larkin was overjoyed when she found out she was pregnant but she was a little worried about what Harry was gonna say.

"Larkin? Are you in here?" A voice said.

Larkin turned around and saw Harry walking in the door way.

"Harry!" Larkin exclaimed as she jumped into Harry's arms.

"Hello my love" Harry said and then kissed Larkin.

"Hello Darling" Larkin said.

"How was the test?" Harry asked.

"The latest test was a failure" Larkin said.

"Bad luck, don't you worry Larkin I'm going to find a princess that will pass the queen's test" Harry said.

"Darling?" Larkin said.

"Yes, my love" Harry said.

"There is something I have to tell you" Larkin said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm…I'm…I'm going to have a baby!" Larkin exclaimed.

Harry was shocked! He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father out of all times in the world it had to be right now.

"So you see you must find a princess soon! Or I shall have to leave!" Larkin exclaimed.

"No! You'll stay right here with me! Larkin I'm very happy about this I'm just a little shocked is all" Harry said

"Oh Harry!" Larkin exclaimed as she hugged harry and kissed him.

OUAM

Meanwhile back in the room where all the ladies in waiting were staying in, Lady Desiree was having a meltdown in Spanish.

"¡Eso es! Lo he tenido con todos los fracasos! Sólo quiero que esto termine para que pueda casarse y tener una familia propia!" Lady Desiree shouted in Spanish.

All of the other ladies where shocked at this outburst. Some ladies sat in silence on their beds while other hid under their beds. Rosalie was the only one who could calm her down.

"Listen Desiree, I want this to end too, but you need to calm down" Rosalie said.

Desiree then took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Sorry chica, but I'm just so sick and tired of this" Desiree said.

"I know sis, but we will all get through this together." Rosalie said.

While all this was happening, one of the ladies in waiting Lady Gianna who had brown hair and brown eyes was sitting on her bed with a sad expression on her face. All her life Gianna had felt left out, her family had abandoned her when she was little and she had been living in the castle since then and she had become a lady in waiting. Still, everyone had ignored her and she felt unappreciated.

"We'll get through this together, right ladies?" Rosalie said.

"Right!" All of the ladies cheered and they all grouped hug.

Gianna tried to get in that group hug but she felt herself being pushed out. Gianna then sighed sadly as she walked out of the room.

Gianna then started to walk down the halls and corridors until she finally sat down. She then saw Prince Dauntless, Sir Harry and a knight walk towards her. The knight had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Gianna had recognized him anywhere.

"Hello Lady Gianna" Dauntless, Harry and the knight said.

"Oh hello you're highness, Sir Harry, hello David" Gianna said.

"Lady Gianna, I told you call me Dauntless" Dauntless said as he put an arm around her.

"Same here Gianna told you to call me just Harry" Harry said.

Gianna laughed.

"Only if you call me Gianna" Gianna said.

Gianna loved Dauntless and Harry as if they were her older brothers; they were always there for her when she needed them.

David on the other hand was a little different, yes she did love him but not as a brother, she loved him as something more. David always saw the best in Gianna and he always made her feel loved no matter what.

"So what's the matter Gianna?" Harry asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, I was just feeling a little left out" Gianna said.

Dauntless, Harry, and David frowned, they all tired their best to make Gianna feel loved and appreciated but the other knights and ladies in waiting just didn't understand, so they all just ignored her.

"Oh Gianna, don't feel that way, we all love you" David said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Thanks guys, but it's just I don't feel appreciated around here the only people that love and appreciate me are you three, Becca, the king, and sometimes Larkin" Gianna said.

"Well don't worry about the others as long as we love you, that's all that matters" Dauntless said.

"Thanks guys, I love you" Gianna said.

"We love you too" Dauntless, Harry, and David said in unison.

Gianna then smiled a big smile.

"There's the smile we all know and love" David said.

The four then took a walk in the garden with Gianna's troubles forgotten.

OUAM

Later that day, Dauntless and Queen Aggravain were in the corridors walking when Larkin and Harry approached them.

"You're Majesty, Sir Harry would like to speak to you" Larkin said as she curtseyed.

"Well get on with it" Aggravain said.

"You're Majesty, with your permission I would like to travel down south to find a princess that will suit you and prince Dauntless" Harry said.

"No" Aggravain said.

"Mama let him try" Dauntless said.

"No" Aggravain said.

"You're Majesty, please I'll be heading through the marsh land and into the swamp" Harry said.

"You won't find anything there, just dirty things like mud" Aggravain said.

"Mama please!" Dauntless begged.

"ALRIGHT! Alright, you can go" Aggravain snapped.

"YAY! HOORAY!" Dauntless cheered.

OUAM

The next day Harry was riding his horse into the marsh land. Sure he was trying to find a princess but one certain princess came to his mind: Princess Winnifred.

He remembered everything, even though everyone in the kingdom's memory of Winnifred got wiped out including his, he still remembered her.

Once Harry got into the swamp, he got off his horse and looked around, all he saw was marsh, mud and frogs. He kept searching and searching until he found someone in a hammock snoring loudly.

Harry saw the figure had red hair, and it was obviously a girl. Harry poked the girl but as soon as he poked her he found himself being flipped into the mud. Harry looked up to see the girl starring right at him.

"Who are you, what do you want?" The girl asked.

Harry just stared, he had found her.

"Winnifred?" Harry asked.

"How do you know my name?" Winnifred asked.

"Don't you remember me?" Harry asked.

Winnifred looked at him long and hard till finally she came across a memory of her and that same man as a boy wrestling.

"H…Harry?"

A/N And I'll stop there! So what do you think will happen? Please R and R and check out my other stories!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

A/N Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time! I have been very busy! But enjoy this chapter anyway!

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Once Upon a Mattress but I do own Rosalie, Desiree, Gianna, and David.**

H…Harry?"

Harry smiled.

"Winnifred" Harry said.

Winnifred gasped.

"Oh my gosh Harry it is you!" Winnifred exclaimed as she tackle hugged Harry into the marsh.

"Good to see you too…Fred" Harry said as he hugged her back.

"Fred...No one has called me that in years" Winnifred said.

"Fred what happened to you? The queen told us you died after that attack 15 years ago" Harry said.

"No that's not what happened, what happened was that one of those evil knights or whatever you want to call them took me and rode away into this very swamp Dauntless tried to protect me but… DAUNTLESS! Harry how is Dauntless?" Winnifred asked.

"He is fine, but I think the Queen is behind all of this because after you 'Died' the kingdom mourned for you-Dauntless especially- but the queen didn't like that so she had the wizard erase the memory of you from everyone's mind including Dauntless but it didn't work on me, I just never said anything" Harry said.

"Oh Harry this is awful, I have to go back" Winnifred said.

"And you will" Harry said.

Once they got Winnifred's papers saying that she was a princess and Winnifred put on a new dress, they rode back to the kingdom.

OUAM

Back at the castle Lesley was walking with Becca around the castle when they spotted Gianna Reading a book quietly in the corner.

"Hello Gianna" Becca said.

"Hello Becca, Hello Minstrel" Gianna said as she put the book down and stood up and shook Lesley's hand.

"Please call me Lesley, you must be Gianna I believe I've only seen you once" Lesley said.

"Yes it was at the last test" Gianna said.

"So how are you doing?" Becca asked.

"I'm ok I guess" Gianna said.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked.

"Have you ever felt ignored by the people around you or unappreciated?" Gianna asked.

"Yes" Becca said.

"Well I'm a traveler I've never had that much friends" Lesley said.

"Well it's just that, the other ladies in waiting have been ignoring me and I don't feel like part of the family if would call it a family" Gianna said.

"'I'm sorry Gianna, do you feel like I ignore you too?" Becca asked.

"Oh no! You're one of the only ones who care about me, the others are Prince Dauntless, Sir Harry, Sir David, The King and sometimes Larkin" Gianna said.

"Well you can count me in as one of the people who don't ignore you; I'll always be here to listen" Lesley said as she put an arm around Gianna.

"Thanks Lesley" Gianna said as she put her arm around Lesley.

"Becca what do you do when you are feeling ignored or left out?" Lesley asked.

"Well I'll usually go to the wizard, but now I don't know about him he has been very rude lately" Becca said.

"What do you mean?" Gianna asked.

"Well when I was little he always said he would always be there for me and protect me but now he's distant and barley speaks to me and if he does he yells" Becca said.

"That's awful" Lesley said.

"I know" Becca said.

"But at least we have each other" Gianna said.

The 3 ladies kept on talking for the rest of the evening.

OUAM

One week later Sir Harry and Winnifred were riding in full gallop riding to the castle until they finally saw it in view. Harry had updated Winnifred on what else had happened and even told her about how Gianna felt, in which Winnifred said that she would make sure that she was included in everything when she got there.

Once they arrived at the castle, they stopped at the moat and waited for the draw bridge.

"Man this thing is slow!" Winnifred exclaimed.

"It's alright be patient" Harry said.

"Harry, you know me…I'm never patient!" Winnifred said as she pulled both of them into the moat.

"AHHHH" Harry screamed as he fell into the moat.

Once Harry surfaced from the water he saw Winnifred smiling.

"Come on what are you waiting for?" Winnifred said as she started swimming.

"That girl hasn't changed" Harry said as he swam.

OUAM

Back at the castle, everyone was outside waiting for Sir Harry's arrival with excitement.

"My love is back with a new princess" Larkin said in happiness.

"I hope she is nice" Lady Lucille said.

"Who cares about that!? I hope she passes the test!" Lady Rowena exclaimed.

"Espero que pueda hablar mi idioma" Lady Desiree said.

"What did she say?" Lady Beatrice asked.

"Sorry chica, I said I hope she can speak my language" Lady Desiree said.

Just then Winnifred came in still wet from her swim but with seaweed and mud on her.

Queen Aggravain was shocked! It couldn't be…

"Whoa, how did you get here?" Lady Rosalie asked.

"I swam the moat!" Winnifred said.

"What's your name?" Lady Larkin asked.

"Winnifred" Winnifred said.

Queen Aggravain's eyes widened in horror. That wretched girl was back, if it was up to her she would be kicked out or killed immediately, but that would exploit her. She had to find a way to make her fail that test but make it seem fair.

Aggravain then made her way to Winnifred.

"You swam the moat?" Aggravain asked.

Winnifred nodded.

Just then 3 night appeared looking disheveled.

"We tried to lower the draw bridge but she jumped" Sir Michael said.

"She seemed anxious to get her" Sir Byron said.

"We had to get rope and pull her out" Sir Allen said.

"You swam the moat?" Aggravain repeated.

Winnifred then went to Michael.

"Does she ever say anything besides 'You swam the moat?" Winnifred said.

"Why don't you ask her yourself" Sir Michael said.

Winnifred then went to Aggravain.

"Do you ever say anything besides You swam the moat?" Winnifred asked.

"Do you honestly believe that I would let you marry my son? You must be very brave to come here because I will not let you near my castle" Queen Aggravain shouted.

Prince Dauntless then appeared with the King.

"Mama may I say something?" Dauntless asked in a husky voice.

"No" Aggravain said not even looking at him.

"Ok!" Dauntless said as he went back to the King.

"Do you have any idea on how it takes to be a lady? Obviously you don't and I will not let my son marry some moat swimmer….and I have not been well" Aggravain said as the knights helped her to her throne next to King Sextimus who was mocking her.

"Don't tell me it's the vapors…I HAD THE VAPORS!" The queen shouted.

The Wizard approached Winnifred.

"Hey! You're new here. Watch as I take a plain old piece of parchment…"

"UUUUUGHHH" Everyone moaned this was the oldest trick in the book.

"IT'S A NUT HOUSE!" Winnifred exclaimed.

Winnifred then got ready to leave.

"No wait!" a voice said.

Winnifred turned and looked and recognized him immediately.

It was Dauntless.

A/N And I'll stop there! I hope you all like this chapter! Please review and check out my other stories!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been very busy with school and musicals. But anyway, here is chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Once upon a Mattress' but I do own Lady Rosalie, Lady Desiree, Lady Gianna, and Sir David.**

Winnifred couldn't believe that the man standing in front of her was her childhood sweetheart. She wanted to smile and hug and kiss him but restrained all she could do is play dumb and pretend not to know him.

"You're the one, I guess" Winnifred said.

"Sure I'm Prince Dauntless the Drab" Dauntless said with a grin.

Just as when Winnifred was about to say something, she looked at the queen who was giving her the evil eye.

"Well glad to have met ya" Winnifred said as she started to take her leave.

"No wait!" Dauntless exclaimed as well as all of the knights and ladies.

Winnifred then turned around.

"I really like you everyone does" Dauntless said.

Winnifred smiled even when his memory was erased of her, he still liked her. Winnifred looked around and saw everyone nodding in agreement. Just then she heard the queen laugh but disguised it as a cough.

"Well almost everyone" Dauntless.

Winnifred rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Dauntless, I would love to say but I don't want to come in between you and your _MOTHER" _Winnifred said as she put a lot of emphasis on the word mother.

"But I really like you!" Dauntless exclaimed as he grabbed her hand.

"You do? Why?" Winnifred asked as she turned around.

"You swam the moat!" Dauntless Exclaimed.

"But Dauntless I'm Very shy! I don't usually swim moats I'm very…." Winnifred as she backed up but then she backed up too far and ended up falling into the moat….again.

"Shyyyyyy!" Winnifred exclaimed as she splashed into the murky water.

"She's in the moat again!" Dauntless asked.

Sir Studly then peered over the edge.

"Are you alright?" He called out.

"Sure!" Winnifred yelled.

Winnifred then started swimming in the moat.

'This is gonna be a long day and night' she thought as she saw a rope coming to her aid.

OUAM

Later that day Sir Harry came out and announced Winnifred's arrival.

"I am pleased to say that I have found another princess. Her name is Winnifred.

"Yes we've met her" Aggravain said looking rather disgusted.

"Ah I see" Harry said.

"That girl? A princess? You Jest!" The wizard exclaimed

"That Sir Harry is no princess" Aggravain said as she made her way towards him.

"Ah but your majesty I have her papers right here" Sir Harry said as he pulled out a scroll of papers. Everyone came forward to get a closer look.

"Princess Winnifred of Icolmkill, guardian of the Midgard Serpent, and warden of the ragnorok marsh lily. Her family crest reads: eegy weegeey, jeejeey, eegy weegeey, eegy." Sir Harry stated.

"What does that mean?" Aggravain asked.

"Well roughly it means… 'If at first you don't succeed'…" Sir Harry started

"Never Mind" Aggravain said.

"You see? She is a princess!" Dauntless exclaimed.

Just then a big frenzy broke out, all of the ladies were getting excited over there new arrival.

"She must be a princess" Lady Rowena said.

"That's what it said on the paper" Lady Lucille said.

"Please let her be tested" Lady Merrill said.

"Ella es una princesa, yo sé que ella es, ella tiene que ser!" Lady Desiree said in Spanish, _She is a princess I know she is, she must be._

"At least let her be tested! Please mama for me!" Dauntless begged.

Queen Aggravain began to panic on the inside.

'That wretched girl is back, she must remember it here before that fight happened' she thought to herself.

'Looks like I have yet another girl to fail, but this time she might not come out of it alive…' The Queen thought darkly.

"Alright she'll have her test, we shall test her on… sensitivity!" The queen said.

Lady Rosalie was shocked, of all the subjects to test her on she chose the subject that least applied to Princess Winnifred. Come to think of it, when she and Desiree were tested, they were tested on Strength and English.

At the time Desiree didn't know that much English nor was she that strong to lift a 300 pound weight. She then thought about when all of the other ladies were tested, she then realized that all of the ladies were tested on their weaknesses.

'Why that's so unfair!' She thought to herself.

Lady Rosalie then made her way to her and the Ladies room.

OUAM

Lady Larkin was pacing around in the ballroom when King Sextimus came in.

"Oh Hello, your Majesty" Lady Larkin said as she curtseyed.

The king waved.

"How are you tonight?" Larkin asked.

The king gave a thumbs up meaning that he was good, he then pointed to her.

"Oh I'm ok I guess' Larkin said as she looked down.

King Sextimus looked curious he then made movements in which he was asking 'what's wrong?'

Larkin looked around to make sure they were all alone.

"Can you make sure not to tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you?" Larkin asked dumbly.

The king made a 'Duh I'm mute' face.

"Oh sorry, well, 2 weeks ago I found out some wonderful and shocking news" Larkin said.

"The king nodded as if saying 'go on'.

"I'm going to have a baby!" Larkin said.

The King's eyes widened!

If his wife found out… well let's not go there!

The King made all sorts of movements he then tried to ask 'Who else knows and who's the father?'

"Only Harry knows since he's the father" Larkin said.

The King nodded.

"Oh you're majesty! What shall I do? If the queen finds out who knows what'll happen!" Larkin said as she started to panic.

The king then tried to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

"Oh thank you you're majesty" Larkin said as she hugged him and left the room.

King sextimus then left the room and thought about what he should do to help Larkin. Then he got an idea he then headed to the garden. He was going to need help and he knew just who he needed.

A/N And I'll stop there! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to update sooner! Please review and read my other stories! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you all love this story, because I love writing it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Once upon a Mattress' but I do own ladies Rosalie, Desiree, and Gianna, and Sir David.**

Back in the Ladies room all of the ladies were helping Winnifred find a new dress as Prince Dauntless watched. The ladies and Dauntless just explained to her about the royalty test.

"So wait a minute this royalty test….what's the main subject?" Winnifred asked.

"That we don't know" Lady Rowena said as she picked a fancy pink dress.

"And we won't find out until your tested tomorrow" Lady Lucille said as she helped Winnifred put on the dress.

"So this test can be on any subject?" Winnifred asked.

"Oh yes! You can be tested on math, history, science; you can be even tested on strength!" Lady Beatrice said as she tried the ribbons on the back of Winnifred's dress.

"Wow I definitely got my work cut out for me" Winnifred said.

"Ok here you are how do you like it?" Lady Merill asked.

Winnifred looked at herself and was horrified. She absolutely hated the dress, it was big and puffy and…pink!

"Um, uhh it's…not my style" Winnifred said.

"Well I think you look absolutely beautiful" Dauntless said.

Winnifred smiled.

"Thanks Dauntless, but I like other colors more than pink such as earth green and brown" Winnifred said.

"Ok let's see what we can do…" Lady Rowena said.

Lady Rowena then snapped her fingers.

"Hey you!" Lady Rowena exclaimed as she pointed At Lady Gianna.

Gianna looked up.

"Yes?" Gianna asked.

"I need you to fetch Princess Winnifred a dress that's either green or brown!" Rowena said.

"Ok" Gianna said,

"Thanks Lady Gina" Rowena said.

"It's Gianna" Gianna said.

"Uh huh sure" Rowena said as she turned her back to Gianna to face Winnifred.

Gianna then hung her head and left the room. Winnifred and Dauntless noticed this; they made a mental note too definitely talk to her later.

Just then Lesley came in with the King.

"His Majesty wishes to meet the new princess" Lesley said as the king waved.

Winnifred then walked over to Dauntless.

"Is your father anything like your mother? Because if he is..." Winnifred whispered in Dauntless's ear.

"Oh no he's mute and..." Dauntless whispered back.

"Oh then I'd love to meet him!" Winnifred exclaimed as she made her way over the Sextimus.

The king then took her hand and then took off his crown.

The other ladies gasped at the sight.

"My father never takes off his crown at times like this unless he truly means it" Dauntless said.

"Alas madam the king is mute or else he would speak" Lesley said and Sextimus nodded.

'_I know, he was mute when we were little, everything was so much better' _Winnifred thought sadly, she hated the fact that no one remembered her not even Dauntless or the king remembered her only Harry and the queen remembered her.

'_For now I'll have to play dumb'_ Winnifred thought to herself.

"Oh I see" Winnifred said.

Gianna then came back with a bright green dress.

"I found this in…" Gianna started but before she could even finish her sentence, Lady Lucille took the dress from her and went over to Winnifred to put the dress on her.

Gianna then backed away slowly and quietly exited the room. Only Winnifred and Dauntless noticed this.

Seeing Gianna Leaving the room, the king and Lesley also left the room.

"So where are you from?" Lady H asked.

"The swamp is my home" Winnifred said proudly.

"The swamp? You must feel like a fish out of water" Lady Rosalie said.

"¿Qué se siente en el pantano?" Lady Desiree asked in Spanish hoping this new princess knew what she was asking.

Winnifred looked at Desiree.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you" Winnifred said.

Desiree sighed.

"Sorry chica, I asked what's it like in the swamp in Spanish" Desiree said.

"Oh it's so amazing! We have marsh, insects, frogs everything!" Winnifred said happily.

The other ladies looked disgusted while Dauntless smiled widely.

OUAM

Becca was staring out the window and sighed, she had had another argument with the wizard. This time she had accidently knocked off one of his books off the shelf. Usually he would just roll his eyes and tell her to pick it up but this time he had yelled at her about how clumsy she was and yelled at her to get out.

But it wasn't just any book it was a book that she had never seen before, she wanted to look at it but when she dropped it he had picked it up defensively and had yelled at her.

"What's wrong?" A voice said as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

Becca looked up and saw Lady Gianna standing in front of her.

"Oh, nothing" Becca said as she tried to shrug it off.

"It's not nothing because when I get those looks something is bothering me so please tell me maybe I can help you" Gianna said as she helped Becca up.

Becca and Gianna then took a walk around the castle as Becca talked about her problems while Gianna listened to what Becca had to say.

"I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and now look at me a jester and I…" Becca started. She and Gianna then saw King Sextimus who was pointing at them with Lesley. Becca and Gianna then walked up to them.

"The King has something he wished to tell us" Lesley said.

"What is it your Majesty?" Gianna asked.

The King then pantomimed a lady.

"A Lady what's her name" Becca asked.

The king pantomimed a bird.

"Some kind of bird" Gianna said.

"Ah a bird ok let's see, Robin, Raven, Blue jay, Mockingbird, Lark..." Becca started.

The king clapped at Lark.

"Lark… oh you mean Lady Larkin" Gianna said.

The king nodded.

"What about her is she in trouble?" Lesley asked.

The king nodded again.

"What kind of trouble?" Becca asked.

The king stretched out his arms.

"Big Trouble" All of the ladies said in unison.

"What's wrong?" Lesley asked.

The king made a round shape over his stomach and pretended to waddle.

Gianna gasped she knew where this was going.

"Lady Larkin is pregnant?" Gianna asked.

The king nodded and clapped.

"Who else knows?" Becca asked.

The king pretended to be a knight.

"Sir Harry" All the ladies said in unison.

The king nodded.

"We must help her" Gianna said.

"Gianna is right we need to get Lady Larkin help before the queen finds out" Lesley said.

The four then walked around the castle planning there plan.

OUAM

Lady Rosalie took her sister in a private room.

"¿Cuál es la hermana de la materia? ¿Hay algún problema? Dime!" Lady Desiree said as she saw her sister close the door. _What's the matter sister? Is something wrong? Tell me!_

"Yes Des, something is wrong I just don't know how to explain it" Rosalie said she was able to understand Spanish after all her sister always spoke it.

"Rose, if something is wrong, then you must tell me please" Desiree said her Spanish accent thick in her voice.

Rosalie sighed.

"Ok you know how I'm not that strong and back then you're English wasn't that good?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Lady Desiree asked.

"Well if were not good in those areas then why would the queen test us on that?" Rosalie asked.

Desiree shrugged her shoulders.

"Because the queen wants to fail us purposefully, think about it all of the other ladies have been tested on their weaknesses because she doesn't want Prince Dauntless to get married!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Desiree's eyes widened.

"And now when tomorrow comes, the Queen will test Princess Winnifred on sensitivity something that she will most likely fail, and once she fails its goodbye, good luck, and get out for her!" Rosalie explained.

"Dios mío! No puedo creer que nunca pensé acerca de esto! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Rosalie?" Desiree asked. _My gosh! I can't believe I never thought about this! What are you going to do now Rosalie?_

"I don't know yet but we have to make sure that Winnifred passes that test!" Rosalie exclaimed.

What both sisters didn't know was that just outside the door Queen Aggravain was listening in on the whole conversation.

'Very smart girl that Rosalie, too bad she knows too much thought looks like I'll have to do more than just make that wretched princess fail the test, I'll have to get rid of that Rosalie… and I know just how to do it…' the Queen thought evilly.

It was the beginning of an eventful night.

A/N And I'll stop there! Hope you like this chapter please review and check out my other stories! I'm also on Finctionpress under the same username!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this story! I love this show and I'm so glad that I got the chance to be in it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Mattress but I do own my OCs.**

Lady Larkin was making her way to the new princess's room. Her sweet Harry had made her the lady in waiting for the new princess and she was on her way to greet her.

'Oh I sure hope she can pass the Queen's test! I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't' Larkin thought to herself as she opened the door to the Princess's room.

In the room she found a girl with messy red hair cleaning the floor.

'Oh she must be a new maid' Larkin thought to herself.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Larkin asked

Winnifred looked up to see a lady with blonde hair and a pink dress.

"Yes i.."

"Well we all have our jobs to do and yours is just as important!" Larkin interrupted.

'Well someone is a little jittery today' Winnifred thought as she continued cleaning.

"Oh, sweet, lovely Princess Winnifred you _will_ pass the Queen's test I know you _will_" Larkin said to herself.

Winnifred stopped cleaning for a minute.

'Wait. Does she not know who I a..."

"Garmercy my dear you'll need a bigger rag than that" Larkin said, pulling Winnifred out of her thoughts.

Larkin then passed Winnifred her old dress.

"Use this old thing" Larkin said.

The door then opened to reveal Harry at the door way.

"Harry!" Winnifred exclaimed as she ran and hugged him leaving Larkin shocked.

Harry then bowed.

"Your Highness" Harry said.

Larkin never felt more embarrassed in all her life! She had mistaken the princess for a maid!

"Your WHAT!?" Larkin exclaimed.

Winnifred then smiled at Harry.

"How are you? Oh get up you don't have to go through the motions with me." Winnifred said.

Harry then stood up.

"By the way, I'm very sorry about the moat thing, I hope I didn't make a bad impression" Winnifred said.

"Not at all, Your Highness." Harry said.

Harry then saw Larkin.

"I see you met my Larkin" Harry said to Winnifred.

"Oh Harry this is your Larkin? She's beautiful and a bundle of energy!" Winnifred said as she smiled at Larkin.

"When I gaze upon that captivating face, I realize how poor my description must have been" Harry said as he saw the confusion in Larkin's face.

"Sir Harry isn't very good at describing people, Your Highness" Larkin said.

"Well he may not know how to describe them but he sure knows how to pick them. Now if you'll excuse me" Winnifred said and then exiting out of the room.

Once she left the room Larkin let her emotions go.

"I've never been so embarrassed in all my life!" Larkin exclaimed.

Harry looked up at Larkin in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I thought she was a chambermaid!" Larkin exclaimed.

Harry gasped.

"A chambermaid?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Larkin exclaimed.

"Larkin how could you mistake a Princess for a chambermaid!?" Harry yelled.

"How can you mistake a chambermaid for a Princess?" Larkin yelled back.

"Don't say such a thing! She is more of a lady than you'll ever be! Just because you made a stupid mistake.." Harry started.

"_I _made a mistake!? Don't you dare try to blame this on me!" Larkin retorted.

"I do blame it on you!" Harry shouted.

"I hate you!" Larkin yelled and then stormed out of the room

OUAM

Lady Gianna was on the 4th floor of the castle waiting for the King, Lesley, and Becca to find Larkin.

She couldn't believe she was a part of this, she, Lady Gianna, the one who was always ignored and neglected by most of the people in her life and was abandoned by her own family was helping and was needed to help, she never felt so important.

"Hello!" A voice said.

Gianna turned around and saw that Princess Winnifred herself was standing in front of her.

"Oh hello Your Highness" Gianna said as she curtsied.

"No need to go through the motions there's no need to" Winnifred said.

Winnifred then looked at the lady in waiting and saw that it was Lady Gianna the one who brought her the dress she was wearing.

"Say, aren't you Lady Gianna?" Winnifred asked.

Gianna nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty I am" Gianna said.

"Please call me Winnifred" Winnifred said.

Winnifred then motioned Gianna to come sit on the couch nearby, Gianna then followed and sat next to Winnifred.

"Hey I just wanted to say thanks for the dress, it fits me well" Winnifred said as she smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Winnifred and I do hope you pass the test tomorrow" Gianna said.

"Thank you Lady Gianna" Winnifred said.

"You know you can call me Gianna, no need for Lady Gianna" Gianna said.

"Ok Gianna" Winnifred said.

A tiny smiled appeared on Gianna's face.

"Say I also have to ask why did you slip out of the room like that earlier?" Winnifred asked.

Gianna sighed and closed her eyes.

"Because that's how it's always been" Gianna said.

"What?" Winnifred asked.

"It has always been like this, when I was neglected by my own family and when I was 10 they abandoned me and I came to live her when I was 13 I saw a lot of ladies get tested and I was tested also and we all failed. The ladies had each other and they saw me as the outsider because I was already living there so they all ignored me! The only lady in waiting who actually talks to me sometimes and acknowledges sometimes is Lady Larkin" Gianna said.

Winnifred was speechless; she couldn't believe that this sweet girl had gone through so much in her life.

"Oh Gianna I'm sorry, is there anyone who talks to you?" Winnifred asked.

"Yes, there's Prince Dauntless, Sir Harry, The king, Lesley the minstrel, Becca the jester, and there's this one knight Sir David who I like very much"

"You're missing someone" Winnifred said.

"Who?" Gianna asked.

"Me. Gianna if you ever need to talk just come find me, I don't care where we are or what time it is, you find me ok?" Winnifred asked.

Gianna smiled.

"Of course, thank you" Gianna said.

Winnifred smiled back and gave Gianna a one armed hug.

"So what's your relationship with Dauntless like?" Winnifred asked.

"Oh it's nothing romantic, if that's what you're implying, no he's always been like my big brother always looking out for me as do Harry and David." Gianna said.

"That's sweet I'm just glad he cares about you" Winnifred said.

"Yes he does" Gianna said.

"So who is this David guy?" Winnifred asked.

Gianna blushed at the thought of him.

"David is a knight, he was one of the first to approach and get to know me, he was always there to protect me and talk to me and he still does and now I can't help but love him and I hope one day he can return my feelings" Gianna said.

Winnifred smiled.

"Don't worry Gianna maybe one day he will" Winnifred said.

Just then Dauntless approached them.

"Hello ladies" Dauntless said.

"Hi Dauntless" Winnifred said.

"Hello Dauntless" Gianna said.

"Winnifred I see you met Gianna" Dauntless said.

"Yes I have and let me tell you this I will never ignore her because she doesn't deserve it" Winnifred said.

"Thank you Winnifred" Gianna said as she hugged Winnifred.

"No problem" Winnifred said as she hugged back.

"You see Gianna, I told you not everyone hates you" Dauntless said with a smile.

Gianna then hugged Dauntless.

"You're right, thanks Dauntless" Gianna said as Dauntless hugged her back.

They then broke apart.

"Oh by the way, my mother is throwing a ball tonight and you guys have to go" Dauntless said.

"Ok, I'll be there" Gianna said.

"Winnifred would you like to walk with me?" Dauntless asked.

"Sure Dauntless" Winnifred said.

"Gianna you can come too if you want" Dauntless said.

"Actually I'm waiting for Becca we're actually going to sit and chat for a while" Gianna said remembering her original plan with Becca, Lesley and The King.

"Ok suit yourself" Dauntless said.

"And Remember Gianna, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here" Winnifred said.

Gianna smiled "I know"

OUAM

Back in the Wizard's magic chambers, Cardamon the Wizard was sitting at his desk feeling remorseful, he yet again yelled at Becca for something that wasn't her fault.

She had come and visited him (which he secretly loved) and accidently knocked some things down including his book of spells, he had gotten all defensive about it and had kicked her out. Now he felt terrible.

Cardamon ran his fingers through his hair. This wasn't the first time he yelled at her or kicked her out for something that wasn't her fault.

Ever since he started working for the Queen against his will, he had changed, and it wasn't good, he started yelling a little more, started pushing everyone out and more importantly he pushed his little girl away from him.

Becca might not have been his biological daughter but he sure felt like her father. He protected her, made sure she was safe, and made sure she was taken care of. Now that he thought about it he was even there for her when she was a baby. Just then a flash back came to him.

_Flashback_

_Cardamon now younger was sitting in a chair in a house just five minutes from the castle. Cardamon was sitting next to a bed and in the bed was Amelia Emily Jingle the wife of Peter Rory Jingle otherwise known as Sliding Peter Jingle. _

_Just 3 days before, Amelia had given birth to her and Peter's daughter who they named Rebecca Anna Jingle. Rebecca was now in her mother's arms. _

_Peter was performing in the castle and Cardamon had agreed to keep Amelia and the baby company._

"_Cardamon would you like to hold your Goddaughter?" Amelia asked._

"_Of course" Cardamon said._

_Amelia then placed her daughter in his arms._

_Cardamon looked down and smiled at his Goddaughter. She had her mother's brown eyes and her father's brown hair. She also had a tiny smile on her face; she then nuzzled her face to him and fell asleep._

"_I think someone has the wizard wrapped around her little finger" Amelia said._

_Cardamon laughed._

"_I can tell you two are going to be very close to one another" Amelia said._

"_I believe we are" Cardamon said._

"_Cardamon I need you to promise me something" Amelia said her face turning serious._

"_Anything Amelia" Cardamon said._

"_I need you to promise me that you'll love and protect Becca if Peter and I aren't there to do it" Amelia said._

"_Of course I promise that Amelia forever and always" Cardamon said._

"_Good" Amelia said with a smile._

_Flashback ends_

Cardamon sighed.

Just 3 years later Amelia would die from sickness and Cardamon had been there for Peter and Becca and then when Becca was eleven her father was killed and from that day Cardamon had become a father to Becca and he loved her like his own child.

Cardamon's thoughts were interrupted when the Queen barged in.

"Cardamon I need you to make me a poison!" Aggravain exclaimed.

"Why what for?" Cardamon asked.

"I need to kill one of the ladies in waiting" Aggravain said.

"What!? But Your Majesty that's murder!" Cardamon exclaimed.

"SHUT IT! You will make me that poison or else Becca shall be killed and you shall be forced to watch!" Aggravain exclaimed

Cardamon gasped.

Not his Becca, his daughter, his baby girl.

"It will be ready in an hour" Cardamon said, defeated.

"Excellent" Aggravain said evilly

And with that she left the room.

Cardamon sighed.

He would not let anyone hurt his daughter, even if it meant having a hand in killing an innocent Lady.

A/N Oooooooh suspense! What will happen next? Please review and check out my other stories! Until next time!


End file.
